The present application relates to a display device, a method for driving a display device, and electronic apparatus, and particularly to a display device formed by arranging organic electroluminescence elements, a method for driving the display device, and electronic apparatus including the display device.
As one of flat panel displays, a display device (so-called organic EL display device) employing organic electroluminescence elements (organic EL elements) is attracting attention. The organic electroluminescence element is a self-luminous element employing an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon, and a display device employing it is advantageous in a wide viewing angle, low power consumption, and light weight.
As configurations for allowing such a display device to perform color displaying, the following ones are known: a configuration in which organic electroluminescence elements for white light emission are combined with color filters; a configuration in which organic electroluminescence elements that emit light of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are arranged over a substrate; and a configuration in which organic electroluminescence elements of the respective colors are combined with color filters.
In addition, a technique is known in which organic electroluminescence elements are formed to have a “light resonator structure (so-called microcavity structure)” that allows light of the respective colors generated by the organic electroluminescence elements to be extracted after being subjected to resonance in the elements. The organic electroluminescence element having the light resonator structure has enhanced light-extraction efficiency, i.e., enhanced front-light intensity, and enhanced color purity, and therefore is suitable for a full-color display device (refer to e.g. International Patent Publication WO01/039554 pamphlet, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-177896).
In recent years, along with wide acknowledgement of usefulness of organic EL display devices, demands for enhancement in the displaying performance thereof are increasing. In particular, importance is placed on the color gamut as a basic performance of the displays device.
Therefore, there have been proposed a display device of an RGBW system arising from addition of pixels from which white light is extracted to pixels in which white light-emitting elements are combined with color filters of R, G, and B, and a displays device of an RGBW system arising from addition of white light-emitting elements to light-emitting elements of R, G, and B. According to a patent document, such an RGBW system offers enhanced luminance for the respective colors and improved power efficiency while keeping accurate color reproduction (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-512732 (FIG. 4 and Paragraph 0018 and FIG. 7 and Paragraph 0059)).
In addition, there have also been proposed a display device of an RGBC system in which organic electroluminescence elements for white light emission are combined with color filters of four colors including cyan (C) in addition to R, G, and B, and a display device of an RGBC system arising from addition of pixels in which light-emitting elements of G are combined with a color filter of C to pixels in which light-emitting elements of R, G, and B are combined with color filters of the respective colors. According to a patent document, such an RGBC system offers expanded color gamut and thus allows precise reproduction of colors existing in nature (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-163425 (FIG. 30 and Paragraphs 0060 and 0061 and FIG. 35 and Paragraph 0071)).
It is desired for the above-described organic EL displays devices to achieve reduced power consumption and extended lifetime in addition to enhanced color reproducibility. However, the display devices having the above-described respective configurations may not sufficiently achieve reduced power consumption and an enhanced lifetime characteristic.